Chocolat à la folie
by EasonChow1216
Summary: February 14th is coming up soon. It is Valentine's Day, where lovers gather up the courage to confess their love for one another. Makoto has been secretly practicing on how to make chocolate for his beloved dolphin, but how would he do it when he couldn't even crack an egg properly?


**Chocolat à la folie**

**Summary: February 14****th**** is coming up soon. It is Valentine's Day, where lovers gather up the courage to confess their love for one another. Makoto has been secretly practicing on how to make chocolate for his beloved dolphin, but how would he do it when he couldn't even crack an egg properly?**

"Good morning, Haru-chan." Makoto smiled while putting his hand out, where his boyfriend pulled himself up in return. "I told you to lay off the –chan already." Haruka huffed.

Even though they've entered an entirely different relationship now, it doesn't seem that anything has changed much, except that now they share a few intimate moments now and then.

As they walked to school, Makoto found himself deep in thought. There were only 4 days until February 14th, better known as Valentine's Day. The olive-haired male wishes to do something special for his boyfriend in return for what he did for his birthday. Thinking about the chocolate birthday cake that Haruka made for him made him feel so giddy and happy that he didn't realize he was smiling like an idiot.

"Makoto, why are you smiling like that?" The dolphin asked, taking note of Makoto's smile; his face as stoic as ever.

The orca was instantly snapped out of his daydream. "Eh? I-It's nothing, really!" He tried to convince the other. Although he failed miserably, Haruka decided to dismiss it as they continued their journey to school.

* * *

Who would've thought that today's Home Economic class was about making chocolate? This provided Makoto an excellent opportunity, but then something struck him. He wasn't very good in the kitchen and things tend to get nasty if he's left alone in one. He still remembered that he almost set his house on fire when he wanted to cook something for himself and his siblings since his mom was sick in bed. "But for Haru's sake I guess will try my best…" He thought to himself. A light tint of pink appeared on Makoto's face as he begun to cut the lump of chocolate into fine pieces.

"Tachibana-kun, May I ask what these are?" The teacher asked, noticing the uneven pieces of chocolate that were lying on the cutting board.

"Eh? Uh… pieces of chocolate I guess…?" Makoto wondered himself. He was already lucky that he didn't cut himself and managed to cut the lump of chocolate into pieces, although the shapes and sizes of the pieces are absolutely not fine at all.

"Those aren't fine pieces at all; if they aren't cut finely they won't melt easily in boiled water. Do you understand, Tachibana-kun?" The teacher lectured the olive-haired male, in which he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry." He apologized. Looks like this isn't going to be easy for the orca.

* * *

The instructions were so simple yet he just can't seem to do it properly. He looked at the list again.

"First, chop the lump of chocolate into fine pieces, and then boil it in hot water until the chocolate has completely melted. After that, pour the chocolate into the cookie cutters for the desired shapes. Let them cool and harden before taking the hardened chocolate out. If time is restrained, put them in the freezer for 2 to 4 minutes." Makoto recited.

"Whatcha looking at, Mako-chan!?" Someone shouted near the orca, which made him jump in surprise. "N-Nagisa!?" He said in surprise. "I-I'm not looking at anything!" Makoto denied. Where does he even come from? Makoto was sure that there was nobody in the swim club since he was a bit early today.

"Ah! Don't tell me… you were thinking of making chocolate for Haru-chan for Valentine's!" Nagisa said with anticipation.

Makoto didn't know how to answer now, the blonde has completely read his mind. He couldn't help but blush furiously at the statement.

"Aw… that is so cute, Mako-chan! I'm sure Haru-chan will be very happy to receive those Valentine chocolate you make for him." The blonde said in excitement.

"If it was THAT easy…" The olive-haired male sighed. "I can't really cook, even though the recipe for making chocolate looks easy, I can't do it properly."

"Hm… Maybe Rei-chan can help!" Nagisa suggested. "He lives alone and he cooks for himself, maybe he knows how to make Valentine chocolate."

"Can he really help me now…?" Makoto wondered. It's a worth a shot. He will drop by Rei's place after swim practice as Nagisa suggested.

* * *

"Eh? Makoto-senpai, what brings you here?" Rei asked as he opened the door, noticing his senpai still in his school uniform.

"Nagisa said maybe you can help me with… making sweets…" The orca replied, fumbling with his fingers as he waited for an answer.

"You came to the right person, Makoto-senpai." Rei confidently said while pushing the rims of his glasses up. "I happened to have studied theories on making sweets, and making chocolates is one of them." The butterfly continued while searching for a particular book on his bookshelf. The bookshelf was tidied neatly. Not to mention everything else was placed in order too.

"I guess that makes Rei, Rei." Makoto thought as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Shall we begin, Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked his senpai, in his hands was a cookbook on how to make sweets.

Makoto simply nodded as he followed his kouhai into his kitchen.

Makoto was astounded. There were over 50 chocolate recipes in the book Rei took with him into the kitchen. There are cakes, fondues, truffles and more that Makoto could even think of. "There's so many chocolate recipes related to Valentine's Day, they all look so fancy, but hard to make…" He said while flicking through the pages.

"Let's make some chocolate truffles, Makoto-senpai, it is easy to make and doesn't take much effort either." Rei suggested, in which Makoto agrees.

"First we need a lump of chocolate and some cocoa powder."

"Okay." The olive-haired male agreed as he prepares the ingredients.

* * *

"Makoto's being weird." Haruka thought to himself, walking back home alone. He had noticed that Makoto was being weird during the morning, but things get even weirder since Home Economics ended. Makoto left without waiting for him the moment classes ended. It never happened before. The olive-haired male will always wait for him, no matter how busy he was. He can't help but feel lonely as he approached those stone stairs that leads to his humble home.

He needed something to clear his mind up. So naturally he puts himself into the bath. Having a hot bath always soothes the dolphin. He takes this time to think about why Makoto is acting so weird ever since morning.

In the end he couldn't figure out why, he slowly stepped out of the bath. Drying himself as he walked out of the bathroom before he noticed something. His mind clicked the moment he saw the calendar.

"It's February 14th soon, Valentine's…." He muttered to himself. It all makes sense now. Even though he don't know what the olive-haired male is planning, but he is definitely going to do something for him that day.

"Silly Mako, you could've just told me." He said to himself, a shade of red appeared on the dolphin's face as he walked to his bedroom, thinking hard on how to return the lovely gesture.

* * *

"Wah! Makoto-senpai, keep stirring or you will burn the chocolate!" Rei screamed at the top of his lungs as he tries to take control of the stirring.

Makoto snapped out of his daydream when he smelled smoke. Yup, the chocolate has burnt.

"Another failure…" Makoto sighed. At this rate he will never be well prepared for Valentine's Day. "Sorry Rei, for bothering you so much." The olive-haired male apologized as he dumped the remains of the chocolate into the waste bin, seemingly depressed.

"Don't give up! Makoto-senpai! Do it for Haruka-senpai sake!" Rei convinced the other while patting on his senpai's shoulders.

"Why don't we make it together?" Rei suggested. "I also wanted to make some chocolate for someone too…" A shade of red slowly appears on Rei's cheeks.

"Eh… Really! Thanks!" Makoto cheered. If Rei is helping him out, they would be able to make it somehow! No…. They can "definitely" make it!

* * *

The dolphin is out in the streets. Alone, without Makoto, for the first time since who knows when. Like Makoto, Haruka himself was looking for the perfect gift to give to the olive-haired male. He already made a chocolate cake for him last birthday, so making chocolate for Makoto is out of the question.

"…Finding Valentine gift takes too much effort." He muttered to himself, but since it's for Makoto, he is willing to take an effort, just for him.

Walking endlessly around the streets of Iwatobi, he finally found the perfect gift to give to Makoto as he passed by a flower shop.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper greeted. "Is there anything I could help you?"

Haruka tried to keep an uninterested face as he approached the colorful flowers. There are so many flowers to choose from. From Apple Blossoms to Red Roses.

"Are you shopping for your Valentine?" The shopkeeper asked, at which Haruka stopped on his tracks, he slowly faced the shopkeeper and nodded before looking away.

"Ah…. How about some red roses, they're pretty popular. Red roses means I love you in the flower language." The shopkeeper said enthusiastically while holding a bouquet of red roses.

Haruka thought red roses were too cliché and too common, but it seems that it is the only viable choice in the shop, he was then however attracted by a certain flower in the midst of the roses. He felt that this was the one he should give to his boyfriend.

"Are you interested in those flowers? In the flower language, it meant that love is reciprocated." The shopkeeper explained.

"I'll take a bouquet of them." The dolphin instantly said. This completely fits the bell. He only hoped that Makoto likes it as much as he does, even though he had no idea what the orca had prepared for him, he was sure he was in for a surprise.

* * *

"It's done!" The two males exclaimed in unison.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of hot chocolate as they placed the plate onto the table. In front of them was a plate of beautifully made heart-shaped dark chocolates stacking nicely to each other. The two males were very proud of what they have done, especially Makoto. He finally was able to make a recipe without burning the kitchen, and he was glad.

"Mmmm… The chocolate is nice, with a hint of bitterness in them too." Makoto tried a bite of these chocolate, the taste far exceeded his expectations and he was glad Rei was there to help him, otherwise he would've mixed up sugar and salt and the chocolate would turn out to be salty instead of sweet.

"Of course, I've put exactly 72% of cocoa powder into the concoction, that way it won't neither be too bitter nor too sweet." Rei shifted his glasses as he explained how he done it, which he was very proud of.

Soon after, the senpai and kohai boxed the chocolate into two nicely wrapped gift boxes; a blue colored box for Makoto and a yellow colored box for Rei. Makoto bids goodbye to his kohai as he rushed home, hoping to give the chocolates to Haru first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

Haruka woke up a little earlier than usual as he goes through his daily routine, except he didn't stay in the bath as long. Today was Valentine's after all and he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. He quickly puts on his school uniform, picks up his bouquet of flowers as he heads out, only to find Makoto already sitting on the steps down the stairs, waiting for him.

Noticing someone behind him, Makoto turned around to see that the raven-haired male had just come out from his house.

"H-Haru…" mumbled Makoto as he slowly walks up the stairs before stopping in front of the male. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He held out a nicely wrapped blue gift box.

Of course Haruka couldn't believe what he saw when he opened the said box. It was box of handmade chocolate by Makoto. THE Makoto who couldn't even crack an egg, had made him chocolate.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day to you too… Makoto…" Haruka mumbled as he held out his own gift. It was a bouquet of ambrosia flowers.

Makoto slowly hugged his boyfriend. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

"Told you to lay off the –chan." Was what the raven-haired male replied, but he didn't really care as he returns the hug affectionately.

Haruka picks up a piece of chocolate and puts it in his mouth. The taste was exactly how he likes it, neither too sweet nor too bitter.

"Is it good?" Makoto asked, seemingly worried that the other was not satisfied.

"Why don't you try it with me now, and see if it's good?" Haruka smirked as he pressed his lips with the taller male. The warmth of their tongues slowly melted the chocolate, which resorted in a very sensational kiss. They pulled out soon afterwards before murmuring sweet nothings to each other, completely forgetting that they are in a public area.

"I love you, Haruka."

"I love you too, Makoto."

_"Happy Valentine's Day."_

* * *

Writer's notes: OMG I haven't wrote for 3 months already. ;w; Sorry if my writing gotten worse. /_\  
I would like to give a shoutout to 3 of my friends, thanks for beta-reading this and giving me opinions, I appreciate it! w  
Happy Valentine's Day minna! :D  
I hope you like the story. ;w;


End file.
